


Lyrium's Whisper

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Lyrium Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: The red that can drive the whole world mad can change anything.





	Lyrium's Whisper

He huffed, his grey eyes shooting an intense glare at the male standing just on the other side of the desk. “You’re an idiot, Commander. Truly, you’ve outdone yourself this time.”

The Commander sighed and gave a slight roll of his eyes. “Dorian you know I give nothing other than my best for the Inquisition and if this is what I must do then I-”

“Then you will? But only because the Inquisitor told you to.”

“We can’t keep going through this. Who can tell when and how Corypheus will attack next? We must be ready for anything,” Cullen explained, but this wasn’t the first time he’d done so. Dorian simply refused to believe that Cullen really needed to take Lyrium again to better himself.

“You were doing just fine without it I don’t see why you need it now. What sort of death wish do you have?”

“Haven’t I already explained this enough?”

“Well clearly your words have not changed my mind. So please, do enlighten me again,  _ Commander. _ ” The challenge was clear in Dorian’s words and with that gleam in his stormy eyes. It irked Cullen. He couldn’t understand why Dorian just couldn’t let it go. The Inquisitor thought it best that he began to take Red Lyrium again, and so he would. After Haven and Adamant, Cullen was prepared more than ever to do what the Inquisitor asked to better himself and the Inquisition’s forces.

“Dorian, stop being so foolish! I do not have time for games and neither do you.”

“Ah I see. Finally the good Commander has tired of the evil Tevinter.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

A scoff from the mage. “Of course not.” A small silence pursued, but maybe it felt an eternity of tension to them. 

“I’d like to be left to my work,” Cullen stated as he’d begun to go through thousands of papers and books on his desk.

“As you wish my,  _ dearest Commander _ .” Dorian of course didn’t bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice which was layered with anger and filled with tones of confusion. Before Dorian could leave the office Cullen was fast to share a quick kiss with Dorian, in an attempt to quell some amount of anger. Quick, because Dorian had pulled away and left rather swiftly.

He could taste the recent Lyrium on Cullen’s lips, and with that he’d remembered his frustrations with Cullen’s decision. Kisses with Cullen were no longer sweet, and instead were bitter. A certain spark seemed to have vanished, a certain happiness gone. From that point both of them knew there’d be no more chess games, or late night chats. They knew there’d be no more affectionate kisses or shared laughs. The relationship they’d built had managed to quickly collapse, like a bridge with no supports.

**Author's Note:**

> Cullrian is one of my favourite Dragon Age ships and I had never written it before I wrote this. I've never made the choice to tell Cullen to take Lyrium again, and i'm not sure I ever could, but I wanted to write about the idea. This fanfiction is also posted on my DeviantArt account and shouldn't be found anywhere else besides this website and that one.


End file.
